The Doctor
by Kidimaru
Summary: A twist on what I have been mentally writing for a decade. The world of Naruto is in for a blast of truths, new people, old people, and a new set of threats. Watch as The Paths set order to the Shinobi Era.
1. Prologue

**The Doctor**

After the end of the computer era, there was an age of silence in the world, it was accompanied by a small select group of individuals that as one transcended the age to follow and were to become the new era's tyrants, benefactors, and charities to last them all for every era following it. These people were survivors by nature, but they were also people who had achieved what was and still is thought impossible, Immortality. They became gods and goddesses who would remake the world so it could function again and take a new course.

These people were known as The Paths. Amongst them was a doctor, this is his part of the story.

"War, you know posing as the Rikudo Sennin was just to give them a means to make a form of worship for all of us. By giving them chakra, you enabled them to start war on a much larger scale while still feeding your power and the powers of the others. You also made my job a whole lot harder to do, you know that?"

"So, as Death you should know the posing as a doctor is kind of stupid as it is contradictory to what you really do for a job in all the cosmos. And as the Sage I was doing something nice for those who were less fortunate that I while making it so that we could regulate how this era is run. Think of it like a chess board and the masses are the pieces. It simplifies the significance of it."

"Well I help these people so I don't feel like a total douche for taking them over to the other side when they die. And thinking of them as pieces on a chess board is like saying war is pointless. You also know that we attained this power by forcibly drawing it from the source. All twenty of up are strong enough as it is, but by doing what you did, has made me as king have to kill several of them and know we are on the decline. You have any idea how much I hate you on this issue alone?"

"Well of course I do, we fought in their last great shinobi was as kage and killed each other as a settlement without too much collateral damage to the human realm. Now we need to get to the fact of what we are going to do with Jashin for allowing a mortal to call and corrupt the nine?"

"Fine, but we're picking this up later. As to _Satan_ as _I _like to call him. Well I only allow your brother, my cousin to live because we share the same blood plus the fact that he is needed for the universe to function. I actual will go see him just before I get to that leafy nation you so enjoy toying with."

"Fine, and its Konoha, just learn to say it right one of these days."

"I have been purposely mispronouncing to for centuries just to see you get upset, I know how to say it, and I just like to do my own thing like you."

"You are an asshole and I need to go home and help deal with Aqua as she is still trying desperately to kill your little brothers."

"Well once you see Aqua, tell her to lay off Gravity and Apollo and I'll get them in line once I get back, but until them she's allowed to maim them a little and no except me can help. **You understand?**"

"Yeah, Yeah. See you soon."

"Goodbye Erik."

"See ya Mike."

With that War and Death parted ways. War to deal with family issues and Death to reprimand an errant relative. As Death walked on, he sped up his surroundings and made sure to come to the old entrance into hell itself. There he placed his Scythe that appeared from seemingly nowhere and gently touched down on the Deth waters. Immediately Charon appears with his lonely gondola and takes him to his master's estates in the center of the plane of everlasting torment.

They soon arrived at a massive Obsidian mansion; one of similar make is in the heavens to accommodate him during his stays during meeting. Death was greeted by Tob. Tob was Jashin's soul collector and dealer of soul exchange. As always was dress in a form fitting black suit with a white shirt and a tie with ghosts on it. He was handsome with eyes of the darkest black with equally colored hair. His very presence brought a chilled breeze to the room.

"Tob, I see you're doing well. I'm here to see Aaron about the release and corruption of the nine into the human realm."

"Death, I am doing well, but if we are to get personal like this, then I would appreciate you calling me by my real name. James. Also you're in luck; he has just finished some work and is on a well deserved break. I will inform him of your arrival and reason for being here. Would you care to see Madam Penny?"

"I would love to James. I will meet Penny and Aaron in the study, but why do you treat them like they are your superior when we are all of the same station?"

"Alright. And in answer to your question, I do it just to piss him off and her because you taught me to treat women with the highest respect I could muster."

"Fine. I will see you shortly. It was nice to see you James."

"Very good, it was nice to see you too Mike."

After their brief exchange, Death headed off to where he knew the study was and prepared to wait for the eventual fight to come, while trying to placate Persephone. He barely had time to sit down before Aaron and Agatha entered the room in a storm of fiery destruction following a shower of flower petals.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE HERE TO REPRIMAND ME FOR **_**ALLOWING **_**NINE TO GAIN ENTRANCE TO THE HUMAN REALM? I WAS THERE AT THE LAST MEETING WITH ALL OF YOU WHEN THAT HAPPENED!"**

"**MY HUSBAND IS RIGHT AND HOW A HUMAN GOT PAST THE SAFEGUARDS IS BEYOND US, SO YOU BEETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION OR ELSE YOU ARE GONNA FEATURE AN ASS FULL OF THORNS!"**

"Please calm down you two, as I said to James moments ago I was here to talk about it, but if Erik has called and said something, and then I will deal with him later for causing this. Now please sit down so this ordeal may be over as quickly as possible."

"Fine, but Aaron and I will have our say."

"I have nothing but time. Please begin."

"While we were there before Erik died in his fake human shell, Tob immediately came to me after we arrived back and told me the nine had disappeared after a breach in the safeguards. Once I went to check it out I found Joseph's black flames in each of their barriers, but the funny thing about them is that while we would leave a foreboding feeling behind, this one left a sliver a chakra feel to it. The person who released them also had a hand in making sure that the beast in Erik's belly at the time was the combined power of all of them. We think he must have found one of the old symbols and used it to gain access and knowledge to my dominion and release the Juubi into existence. Now his chakra feel was only there because we think he may have died in the attempt."

"The only thing I have to add is that I found the symbol and it was for the warding off evil in dry spring of knowledge."

"Shit! Alright, I will take care of the little problem in the human realm and will be in Konoha as a knowledgeable doctor while still dealing with the problems from Akatsuki. I want you two to carry on as usually and call a meet without me about this threat. I want **everyone** on it. The designated meeting place will be the middle of Fire country. And I mean literally in the middle of the landscape."

"Right."

"Right."

With that Death left via his own shadow and came out on the outskirts of a metropolis surrounded by a huge wall. There were also two huge doors looming in front of him.

"Konoha, say hello to Doctor Mike."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The leaves swayed harmoniously in the wind and flew to create intricate patterns, as Mike walked through them they parted for him. The good doctor slowly approached the massive gates of Konoha. He could see into the famous metropolis, but before he could venture onward, he was stopped by the dual cry by the gate guards.

"Halt! State you name and business in Konoha!"

Slowly, but surely he turned and faced them only to say, "My name I Michael and I am here to visit with the Hokage on some personal business. Would you please tell me your names so that I may notify her of her excellent guards?"

"We are Kotetsu and Izumo. Please make your way down the center street and go into the Kage Tower. Also, please hand this to the AnBu on guard and they will notify Hokage-sama."

After taking the scroll from the two guards, Mike made his way down the center of the street to the Kage Tower while taking in the sites of the Hidden Leaf Village. As he approached the huge red building and made his way up a flight of stairs to the third door on the right after handing the scroll to the AnBu on guard and following their instructions to the letter, he came upon a brown oak door only to have to jump back to dodge the local Jinchuuriki as he impacted on the back wall.

"_Brat, I told you to stop calling me that!"_

"Lady Hokage, My name is Doctor Mike, and I would like to talk with you over several matter of enormous importance. May I come in?"

The office inside was occupied with Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya all either sweat dropping or making a face that basically said 'Who?'

"Please come in, I will be with you in a moment after dealing with a certain _pest_."

"Of course my lady, but I think it would be prudent to let you know that he has already left."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. Very well, please close the door and proceed with your business."

"My name is Michael and I come with information and some requests in exchange for helping you with some odds and ends with your shinobi and civilians."

"What is it that you want and know?"

"I know of a location of artifacts from the past era that is remote, but somewhat difficult to reach without a proper guide. I also know that an organization known as Akatsuki has the delusion of trying to take over the world via demonic genjutsu. I can give who I believe are current members, but I don't know how accurate the information will be. As for my request, I will state them once we have spoken about my information at length."

"YOU HAVE INFORMATION ON THE AGENTS OF AKATSUKI! TELL ME NOW!"

"Please, there is no need to yell. I have every intention of telling you with the guarantee that you will grant every single one of my requests."

"DONE."

"Okay. There is Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Kakazu of the Five Hearts, Jashinist Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Pein of the Seven Paths, Konan the Angel of God, and Tobi. On a side note though, I will tell you that this particular tidbit of information was extremely difficult to obtain. Tobi is actually Uchiha Madara from the Shodaime Hokage's era. There is also their spy who is Cannibal Zetsu."

"Hmmmmmmmmm, that is quite a bit of information there. If I showed you a picture of each of the people that you listed, could you identify them?"

"I'm sure I could."

Tsunade quickly retrieved her latest edition of the Bingo Book and flipped to the S-rank section and placed yellow stickys on all the of the pages named by the good doctor.

"Here, please look at all the marked pages and tell me if these are accurate. Also please remove your sun glasses."

"They are transition lenses and I would like to keep them on so as not to frighten any of you three."

"Please remove them. I don't want to have to order you to since you are in my village now."

"Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you."

After taking the Bingo Book and setting it down in his lap, Mike reached up and took his glasses off to reveal an astonishing and frightening site to all who were in front of him. His eyes were pure silver with a ever flowing mixture of the rainbow playing across his eyes. The site creeped Tsunade and Shizune out, but had Jiraiya with his jaw on the floor and eyes bulging in recognition of what his eyes were a symbol of.

"You're a God! My god, you are a friggin immortal!"

"Very perceptive Jiraiya. Yes, I am a God and an Immortal. I think that the names marked in this book are quite accurate based on what I told you. Now as to my requests?"

After recomposing themselves, the two Sannin and Apprentice were back in a business like mood; they all nodded and looked at him with new found respect.

"Please proceed my lord."

"Michael will be fine Lady Hokage. First, I would like to be the exclusive physician to the local Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I will only defer to you should you be there. Second, I would like to have a place at the hospital to evaluate what need improving on the staff and technology to make it as up to date as possible. Third, I would exclusive access to the bodies of the defeated and recovered Akatsuki members. Fourth, I would permission to build a house near where young Naruto lives. Fifth, I want to be notified of any attempts to go to the technology caches scattered around the shinobi nations. And Lastly, I want Sannin travel rights and privileges to similarly accommodate the other nations in similar ways. The last request is a must, since this would put the villages on equal footing in regards to Akatsuki and by taking the third request to the other villages and getting their permissions, I won't be stepping on anyone's toes by examing the bodies. I would essentially be a neutral party between you and everyone else."

"I believe that all of your requests are decent enough, but I would like to know how you came to know about Naruto's condition and his heritage."

"Gods are Omni-scent."

"Ah. Wait, did you say _Gods_?"

"Yes, there are Twelve others like myself who each represent a force of the world."

"Michael, may I ask as to who they are and what they represent?"

"Of course there is no harm in knowing; after all you might meet them one of these days. I am the Incarnation of Death. Erik is the Incarnation of War. Aaron is the Incarnation of Evil. Agatha AKA Persephone is the Incarnation of Spring. Aqua is the Incarnation of Water. Gaia is the Incarnation of Earth. James AKA Tob is the collector of souls. Joseph AKA Sky is the Incarnation of Air. Nathan AKA Erebus is the Incarnation of Shadows and Darkness. Jesus AKA God is the Incarnation of Good. Tsukuyomi is the Goddess of the Moon. Amatarasu the Goddess of the Sun. Susanoo the God of Power."

"My my, that is quite a list. Please go to this address and tell the hotel to charge it to the village and I will take care of it until you get your house built. Also please let me know of your evaluations in a week's time."

"I thank you for the offer, however I will have it ready momentarily after my arrival. I will see you in one week then."

With that, he left and made his way to the alleyway behind the apartments that Naruto lived in. There he stared hard at the ground and with a great rumble and shake the earth shifted apart to make some stairs that led to a slab of stone for a door. He placed his hard on it and concentrated to mentally project a sealing array onto it only for them to disappear as if they had never been there in the first place. He then placed his palm there once more and watched as the door rotted away enough for him to walk through into the cavernous room. The door solidified behind him blocking all light out once more.

With a snap of his fingers there was a great blossoming of light and the great room was revealed to hold several doorways plus everything he needed for his spare time.

There was a leather couch and love seat in the corner. Some book shelves lined all along the left wall that stretched from floor to ceiling. There were three doors on the right wall with a torch of purple flames between each and with matching torches lined all along the front, back, and right walls. The left door when to a kitchen fully stocked and loaded from that like what was normal in the past era. The right went to the laboratory/clinic. And the center door went to the bedroom which featured a custom made platform bed with a dozen drawer underneath, a matching night stand, a walk in closet, and an a joining walk in bathroom to both. The joining bathroom featured a black marble vanity, a similar toilet, a similar bath, and a shower with a black granite bench built in.

As he made his way to the bedroom, he left his lab coat on the edge of the bed and took a shower while sitting in the hot water for a while before preparing his favorite dinner of all time. After eating, he worked in the lab a bit and entered some data in his terminal, then went to bed.

"Tomorrow, I start the tedious task of helping to rebuild what the world destroyed before and hopefully it will last longer. I will also need to inform Tsunade of the Akatsuki plot at some point and see to it that Naruto is taken care of accordingly."

**AN: Next chapter will be about the caches, helping update the leaf village, and have some work done with Naruto as well as other characters.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sakura was walking down the street towards the Hokage tower, birds were singing, people were laughing, and weapons were being thrown….wait what! There was a strange glowing fuma shuriken flying straight at her! It was closing in on her, as it was about to strike her, she ducked and saw the most amazing thing. The blades of the shuriken weren't blades at all, but pure lightning like that of the Raijinn. It was so mesmerizing that she didn't notice a man in a lab coat fly after it and tackle it to the ground while being a living lightning rod.

She broke out of her trance and was about to berate the strange doctor, but he was gone and there was Konohamaru corps trying to tell her something.

"…uto's back!"

"Huh?"

"Sakura, Naruto's back, the gate guards told us he was here at last!"

"Oh! Well let's go find him before he goes to see shishou."

"Yeah!"

They soon set off only to come across Jiraiya of the Sannin as he stares up at the top of a power pole where there was a fuzzy figure standing there shouting some nonsense.

"Naruto!"

Naruto heard his name called from somewhere below by a small pink dot that he felt that he should recognize.

"Sakura, it's so go to see you. How have you been?"

As he asked this question, Sakura noticed that he left off the –chan. She felt a strange breaking sensation in her chest that she couldn't quite identify.

Just as he jumped down that same mysterious shuriken passed right where his foot was to be positioned. Naruto as falling managed to get his feet back up to his chest as he fell while dodging the shuriken. Like what happened with Sakura before after Naruto dodged the shuriken a man wearing glasses and a white lab coat flew over head and tackled the shuriken to the ground and struggled not to get electrocuted again while trying to get to something on the inside ring.

All of a sudden the strange glow turned off and it was just a giant black ring. He got up and walked away toward the Hokage tower at a run.

"Hey you lab coat wearing loon, where the hell do you think you are going?"

"!"

**(Sakura gives Naruto the beat down as in cannon.)**

The entire group heads to the Hokage tower to meet with Lady Tsunade only to meet with the same mysterious man as before with the weird ring and a bunch of glowing stones in a glass topped case.

"Ah, speak of the devil. The Lady Hokage and I were just talking about my accidental encounters with you all. And we were just talking about whether or not I should take several of you on an expedition for some old technologies and stones."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

"Oh, my my, how rude of me, my name is Doctor Mike or D as my friends like to call me."

"What does the "D" stand for?"

"Hm, oh it means Death. It's one of thirteen paths here in the world. I am only the first you have met and I'm sure you will meet all of the others. If we are lucky, we will meet insanity at the reservation that I hope to visit here in a while."

"Dr. Mike, would you like to tell me who all you would like to have on this retrieval mission so I may call them and dismiss all of the nonessential people?"

"Of course, I would like Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Hyuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru in addition to all those present here for the mission request."

"Wait, you want Team Ebisu, Team Kakashi, Jonin Hyuuga Neji, Chunnin Nara Shikamaru, and Jiraiya! Why!"

"Simple, I believe the experience would be beneficial to the genin, I want a medic in case of emergency, a powerhouse for a potential battle, a sharingan for genjutsu, a byakugan for scouting, and a brain to plan it all. I want all of my bases covered for any given situation. The things we are getting will be many and numerous and would require many bodies for all the sealing scrolls to be carried."

"Ah, very well then, mission request granted. What time frame are we looking at and when do you want to leave?"

"We are looking at about a few weeks time to get there, get what we need, and return. I would like to leave in two days time at the break of dawn."

"Very good, I will see to it that all parties involved are notified and properly prepared. You all are dismissed to prepare. Naruto, please stay for a few moments with Jiraiya."

As they all file out to leave, only to leave Naruto and Jiraiya with the good Doctor and the Hokage alone.

"Naruto, please say hello to your personal doctor when I am not around or am able to heal you personally. Please head to the hospital with him after explaining how your trip went."

"That won't be necessary, I will just meet him in the lobby of the hospital after you are though with him, also if it's not too much trouble, when you send Jiraiya on the Konoha air express way, please send Naruto on the same trip to the hospital via transit number two please."

"I'll see to it personally."

"Thank you."

**Time skip: Several Hours**

As Naruto entered the lobby, he didn't see the good doctor, so he went to the help desk.

"Hello, how may I help…GET LOST FREAK!"

"Ah, I see my patient has arrived. Please nurse Miyo, escort him to room number 666. Do so with the utmost care or you will live to regret it." (Imagine the scary mask that appears above Miya's head in the anime series Sekirei.)

"Y Y Yes Dr. Mike, right away."

**Room 666**

"Please sit on the bed and strip yourself of everything except you boxer shorts."

"Ok…."

(Skipping medical exam since I'm not too informed on all the proper terminology.)

**Post Exam**

"Everything seems to be in order, just need to do an examination of the seal and your mindscape."

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry; I have the required clearance for such information and procedures. Please relax and allow my unique chakra to meld with yours as you go into your mindscape, while you do so, I will be drawn in with you and once you are in front of the seal, I will see to it that all is prepared."

"Fine."

As Naruto meditated and slowly took in the black, yet calm chakra, he felt an unusual pulse as he was transported into the same room as the seal. As he looked around, he saw Dr. Mike approach the cage and stop a few feet in front of it only to call out to Kyuubi.

"Nine, return to your human form and grace the final harbinger with your presence."

"**Lord Death, I see you have found my wretched cage, what do you want with me?"**

"You are to stop being an annoyance and make a suitable agreement with the boy, we are going to visit one of my many deposits in these lands and retrieve some of the old stones and technologies for improvisation of this age, I want to have a fragment ready for battle on a moment's notice so that should the immortal wannabe cannot control you."

As he was saying this Naruto and he came to see Kyuubi as he was in his human form. With flowing crimson red hair in a tight ponytail and eyes to match, his fangs stuck out in the corners of his mouth. His claws short, but lethal. He was dressed in a beautiful crimson suit. All crimson in color, with gauntlets sheathed under his fore arms extending to cover his knuckles.

"**Lord Death, perhaps a change of scenery would be in order for us to properly broker a deal."**

"Indeed."

With a snap of his fingers there was a sudden flash and what was once a sewer, was now a beautiful view of the old world where Kyo used to love being when he was a part of the Juubi.

There was a mansion on a lone winding hill with a set of valleys on either side. To the left was a valley of violence and to the right was a valley of beauty. The left carried blood, gore, weapons of all variety, shape, and size. The right carried lush green fields, forests, orchards, and a massive lake of the purest blue. Each side was separated by a hill infinitely leading either to or from the mansion.

The mansion itself was built of half white marble and half black marble, but what made it strange was the black side was on the right, while the white was on the left.

"Why is it like this here and where are we?"

"**That mortal is a representation of what was once my favorite place to be before the end of the last era. It was built in a place of similar proportions, but the only reason it is here in your mind, is that Lord Death picked it to show you that I am not all doom and gloom, but that every creature is about balance, yin and yang, etc."**

"**The inside is what I will remember of it or what I want it to look like. Here is where we will meet from now on should anyone come here with or without good reason, and then this is where they will meet you and I."**

"Ok, so shall we go in?"

"**Lord Death, lead on."**

"Of course."

With that, they left to the mansion, only to allow Kyo to enter first and change the internal scenery to his liking. Once finished, he motioned for them to come within and see what lies ahead.

Inside there was a distinct contrast to that of the outside. There was a living room with a red couch and red chairs accompanied by a plain coffee table. It was situated in a room with white washed walls. Adjacent to this was a study filled with books and scrolls and a large desk and leather chair. There was a door behind the chair that led to what appeared to be a simple kitchen that belied its deceiving appearance. There were cabinets all over the place that when opened, showed containers of many foreign foods already prepared in a state of stasis. And the utilities when looked at closer morphed into a state of the art kitchen.

From there they were led through a multitude of rooms, like a master bedroom, guest bedroom, bathing pool with adjoining facilities, and a security room for some unknown reason.

Once through a deal was made that allowed Naruto to use a set amount of youki until he could fully synchronize with Kyo, once that was achieved, he would be allowed limitless access to it all in exchange for fulfilling occasional requests that carried great importance to the future.

"Do we have a suitable deal?"

"Yeah!"

"**Yes."**

"Then my work here is done and we shall head toward Acheron's Den in a few days time."

With that said they faded from Naruto's mindscape and appeared back in the hospital room.

"Please re-dress and meet me outside the hospital and I will escort you home."

"Ok."

Once all was said and done Naruto and Dr. Mike left for the apartment and his hollow.

"I leave you to do as you like for the next forty-eight hours until we leave. Please relax and make preparations for our trip."

"Ok."

As Naruto left for his apartment on the top floor, Dr. Mike so to left for his underground hollow. With so much to have happened, they both required rest and relaxation for what was to come. Only one had a vague idea of what would happen on the upcoming mission.

**AN: In the next chapter, I will put in the mission or part of it so that it will show a part of this books story and point of view. Until next time, also please review with constructive criticism, all flamers with be blocked and reported for misuse of the sites guidelines as stated in the rules. This applies to all of my stories. Ja Ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Sorry to say, but I have lost my creative energy. So I am against my better sentiments putting my stories up for adoption. Anyone who is going to actually put the time and energy into updating them on a regular or semi-regular basis are welcome to them. First come first serve. I sincerely apologize to those who have been anxiously awaiting an update to my stories, but I have no time for for anything other than reading. It was a joy while it lasted, but hopefully whomever takes each one over, will give you the story you want/deserve.**


End file.
